


These Gentle Rocking Waves

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pirates, and these idiots talking about sappy shit, its pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke likes to sit over the ocean at night. Lexa likes to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Gentle Rocking Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for anonymous, enjoy!

“Hey.”

Clarke turns her head at the sound. She lets out a small sigh of relief when she spies Lexa hesitantly walking up the stairs towards her.

“Hi.” She turns her gaze back towards the endless ocean, the one simple word an invitation for Lexa to join her.

“It’s late.” Lexa settles on the bowsprit next to her, legs dangling in thin air. She’s still wearing her boots, but Clarke is barefoot. It’s a cold night and her toes are numb, but she welcomes the breeze and the occasional spray of water. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not really.” Now that Lexa is here Clarke realizes how cold she actually is compared to her warmth. She snuggles closer to her, and Lexa places her arm around Clarke’s shoulder.

“You’re freezing.” She says, nosing Clarke’s hair as she pulls her closer

“You’re warm.” Clarke mumbles into Lexa’s shoulder. Her cold hands snake under Lexa’s shirt, who shivers at her touch.

“Thanks for that.” Her free hand finds its way to Clarke’s and grabs ahold of one of them, twisting their fingers together.

“You’re welcome.” Her swinging leg bumps into Lexa’s, and she does it again, more purposefully this time. They engage in a gentle battle, Lexa being extra careful of Clarke’s bare feet. Clarke can’t feel them anyway, so she doesn’t know why she bothers. But she appreciates the sentiment, the same sentiment Lexa carries in all her actions around Clarke.

“Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Lexa interrupts their silence after a while. Clarke sighs and burrows her head deeper into the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“Not really.” Lexa nods.

“Okay.” She plants a long, gentle kiss on the top of Clarke’s head. “That’s ok.” Her thumb trails over Clarke’s hand, and everywhere their skin touches Clarke feels pleasant heat. They’re practically sitting on top of each other, which is dangerous seeing as they’re dangled high above the dark ocean. But both of them are completely comfortable here. They’re used to the height, to the danger.

“I really like you.” Clarke hums into Lexa’s neck. Lexa scoffs, and Clarke can feel the sound deep in her throat. She can feel the way her chest jumps as she draws in the air for it.

“ _ Just _ really like?”

“Really love.” Clarke corrects herself. “I really love you.”

“I really love you too.” She feels her lips moving against her hair and a squeeze from Lexa’s hand. She’s holding on, tethering her to the ship, to the world. Her finger dance in mindless patterns against Lexa’s stomach, feeling for the fluttering of her muscles.

“Where do you want to go? The most, I mean. What’s one place you’ve always longed to see.” She asks suddenly. Lexa lets out a grunt of surprise, and Clarke can feel her hum as she thinks of an answer.

“Well, there’s an island,” she starts, and Clarke knows that she’s contemplating the endless stretch of sea before them. “West of the southern continent. I’ve already been, but that was when I was shipwrecked. Before I met you.” Clarke pulls away a little so that she can meet Lexa’s eyes. There’s a twinkle in them, reserved only for her. “There were the most wonderful animals. Birds and lizards and tortoises. I’ve always thought you would like it there.”

“Sap.” She teases, planting a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. Lexa is grinning, wide and unabashedly. 

“You missed.” She says, and Clarke’s eyebrow rises in confusion. 

“No I didn’t” Lexa laughs softly and leans in until their foreheads are touching. Clarke’s eyes slide close as slowly and ever so carefully Lexa brings their lips together. The kiss is gentle and slow, perfect for the moment. She loathes the fact that it has to end, and when Lexa draws away she leans in to steal another kiss.

“Your turn.” Lexa says. “Where do you want to go?” Clarke exhales shortly, considering her answer.

“I’m already there.” She watches Lexa’s eyes tear up slightly and giggles as she snatches another kiss. The hand around her shoulder moves to her hair, lengthening a kiss Clarke only meant to be peck into something more. She holds onto this moment with tight clutching fingers like the ones in her hair, not even wanting to break it to breathe. They have to come up for air sometime, though, and part only fractionally. Their noses are still brushing and their breathing is a little quicker than normal, and Clarke feels euphoric. She knows Lexa feels the same, because she’s never this soft around anyone but Clarke and they both know it. 

“Who’s the real sap here?” Lexa whispers against her lips, and Clarke lets out a full, genuine laugh. 


End file.
